


Maybe… You’re The Only One I Need

by annikajlee



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, all up10tion members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikajlee/pseuds/annikajlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yein is insecure about himself and he thinks he’s just a plain person but… Gyujin thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe… You’re The Only One I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ^^ Here again with an U10T fic :3. I wanted to write a GyuYoul fic since they are my 1st otp in U10T (but my first fic in U10T is Weiyoul XD). I hope you guys will like it. (So I think I made Sunyoul and Jinhoo here like they’re cousins XD)

Yein goes home with a look of disappointment on his face. A loud sigh escaped his mouth as he sat down onto the big soft sofa in his living room. He is exhausted and frustrated with himself because his vocal coach scolded him for not getting the male lead in his school’s musical play. He just got the second lead. For him, it was okay being the second lead, he can get the male lead in the next musical but his vocal coach insisted him to become the male lead in every musical he wants to audition. His vocal coach insisted him to practice his vocals again and again until the day’s session is over.

 

Yein sat in silent until he heard a sound in the kitchen. He stood up and walk to the kitchen to check. He saw his mom cooking. His mom was busy cooking until she noticed Yein. “Oh Yein-ah! I didn’t notice you have arrived from school.” Yein’s mom said while smiling at him. “I just arrived a few minutes ago mom.” He greeted her with a smile also. Yein watched his mom continue to cook. Yein’s mom noticed Yein’s sad expression. “What’s wrong Yein-ah? Did something happen at school? Are you being bullied?” Yein’s mom said with a concern voice while looking at him. Yein shook his head lightly and said “Um… no mom. I’m not being bullied and it’s nothing.” “Are you sure that there’s nothing wrong Yein? I know you’re sad and you’re hiding it.” Yein’s mom goes near him to check on him. Yein sighed a bit and said “Oh okay… I got the second male lead in the musical play in our school…” Yein looks into his mom’s eyes and noticed that her eyes sparkled. “That’s great to hear! I’m so proud of you!” his mom hugged him tight and let go afterwards. “But why are you sad?” his mom put her right hand on his cheek. “Because my vocal coach scolded me for not being the male lead…” “Who cares what your vocal coach said. At least you got a part in the musical! That’s the important thing and that I’m proud of you…” his mom said with a smile, his mom’s hand strokes his cheek. “Go get change and after you change, we’ll eat dinner. I cooked you favourite meal.” His mom said while ruffling his dark brown locks. Yein smiled and quickly got upstairs to change. Yein and his mom talked about the musical at dinner time.

 

"So who’s the lead? Is it your Jinwook hyung again? I’ll go call him to congratulate him like always.” His mom spoke while shoving a spoonful of rice.  
“No mom! Jinwook hyung already graduated high school last year. He’s already in college.” Yein said while smiling at his mom.  
“Then who is it?” His mom said while one eyebrow rose.  
“It’s a junior. I think his name was Hwanhee or something. I can’t really remember. His voice sounds like Baekhyun hyung’s voice.”  
“Huh? Who’s Baekhyun?” His mom squinted her eyes. Yein laughed and chatted with his mom who Baekhyun was and chatted with other stuffs. Yein offered to wash the dishes after they chatted.

* * *

After washing the dished, Yein took a bath and he did all his homework for tomorrow.

 _“I really love chatting with my mom.”_ Yein thought happily since it took his frustration away. While Yein continues with his homework, he heard his phone ring. He looked at it and sees a message from his Jinwook hyung.

 **Jinwookie hyung :3** :  
Hey Yein-ah. Your mom called me and she said that you got a part in the school’s musical :D. That’s great! Btw, congrats! :D (Received: 11:30 PM)

 **Yein:**  
Yeah thanks hyung! :). But I just got the 2nd lead… :c (Sent: 11:32 PM)

 **Jinwookie hyung :3** :  
Why the sad face? :c At least you got a role :D (Received: 11:33 PM)

 **Yein:**  
My vocal coach scolded me for not getting the role… (Sent: 11:36 PM)

 **Jinwookie hyung :3** :  
I know you got a very wonderful voice, Yein. You can get the lead role next time. :D hehe (Received: 11:38 PM)

 **Yein:**  
Thanks hyung :) I still need to finish my homework. After finishing it, I’ll go to sleep! :) Good night hyung! (Sent: 11:40 PM)

 **Jinwookie hyung :3** :  
Oh good night Yein :D (Received: 11:40 PM)

 

After texting with Jinwook hyung, Yein finished his homeworks and laid in bed.

 _“I think I’m forgetting something… I wish tomorrow will be a good day.”_ Yein shrugged as he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

When Yein woke up, he was already late for school. He hurriedly changes into his school uniform, not even bothering to eat breakfast and quickly took a bus. _“Great. Anything else?”_ Yein thought sarcastically.

 

When he arrived in his classroom, he got scolded by his teacher for being late. When it was time for their English class, the teacher announces that they’ll have a big quiz today, Yein is shocked about it then realization hit him in the guts. He forgot to study! He failed the big English quiz.

 

Around lunch time, Yein was with Wooseok, his best friend. They were eating quietly at their table until their juniors, Hwanhee and Dongyeol were running with soup bowls in their hands and suddenly Dongyeol tripped over causing the soup bowl in his hand to fly over to Yein. Yein got wet and now, he’s looking at his uniform… well, it got stained with red. It happens to be **_tomato soup_**. At least Dongyeol and Hwanhee apologized.

 

After that and after he dried himself, Yein just covered his polo up with his dry coat. (At least his coat is dry).

 

After his classes, he practiced for the musical. Nothing bad had happen while he was practicing. Yein sighed in relief.

* * *

After practicing for his musical, he went to his vocal lessons. His vocal coach wanted him to practice and practice and practice. He got stressed out and ask his vocal coach for a short break.

 

“Okay but only for five minutes.” The vocal coach said sternly. Yein smiled, got his bag and went down to the café downstairs.

* * *

Yein ordered something and sat down near a window. He’s enjoying his five minute break. Thinking, he’s tired of this. Tired of his vocal coach. He knows that he got a great voice (his mother, his Jinwook hyung and his friends told him so) but he got insecure because of his vocal coach, he keeps telling Yein to improve on his singing. Yein improves alright, but still, his vocal coach keeps pressuring him to be better. One time he even compared Yein to his Jinwook hyung. That Jinwook is better. He got upset that time so he keeps practicing until got a sore throat.

 

Yein busy with his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Sungjoon (his friend and classmate) and another guy with him tapped the table. “Yah! Yein! Earth to Yein. Hello?” Sungjoon waved his hand in front of Yein. “Oh! Sorry Sungjoon. I didn’t notice you… I was busy thinking something…” Yein shook his head and smiled at Sungjoon.

 

“Clearly.” Sungjoon laughed and continued “I want you to meet Gyujin, my friend from another school.” Sungjoon smiled as he introduced Gyujin.

“Oh! Hi Gyujin. I’m Seon Yein. Nice to meet you.” Yein offered a hand to Gyujin. “Hey Yein… Nice to meet you too.” Gyujin grabbed Yein’s hand to shake it. Yein noticing the redness on the other’s ear.

 

After their introductions, Sungjoon gestured Yein to come close. “I’ve got something to tell you.” Sungjoon whispered to Yein. “What is it?” Yein tilted his head. “Gyujin wanted to meet someone cute from our school and it happens that you’re here in Top M café.” Sungjoon whispered while grinning from ear to ear. Yein widen his eyes. Sungjoon snickered seeing it.

 

Gyujin heard what Sungjoon whispered to Yein. Gyujin also widen his eyes and hit Sungjoon’s arm. “Sungjoon hyung!!!” Gyujin shouted which cause some costumers to look at their table.

Yein looked at Gyujin. “Sungjoon hyung?” Yein said softly. Sungjoon heard it (of course). “Yeah. He’s one year younger than us.” Sungjoon said while still grinning. Yein nodded, glancing at Gyunjin who was already looking at him. Gyujin smiled at him, Yein smiled back, lowering his head. _“He’s cute.”_ Yein thought.

 

When Yein is enjoying, his vocal coach came down, angry. “Yein-ah! I told you only 5 minutes. Look! It has been 10 minutes.” Yein bit his lip and apologized, bowing. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice the time…” “Let’s go back to practicing. Okay? Said the vocal coach. Yein and his vocal coach went up again to practice.

 

Gyujin and Sungjoon saw that and had stayed silent for a couple of minutes. “Who was that hyung?” Gyujin spoke to break the silent. “Oh um… that was Yein’s vocal coach.” Sungjoon said in reply while sipping the drink he ordered.

* * *

When Yein got back upstairs, his vocal coach scolded him. Yein sighed and do what the vocal coach wanted him to do and it was practice.

 

After the day’s session, Yein got downstairs. “Finally, out from nagging.” Yein thought while sighing. He noticed that Gyujin was still in the café. _“Was he… waiting for me?”_ Yein thought. Yein and Gyujin made eye contact. Yein’s heart skipped a beat. _“What the…”_ Yein thought again. “Um… Hey Gyujin. Did… Sungjoon left you alone?” Yein said, approaching Gyujin. “Ah Sungjoon hyung left because his dad already called him.” Gyujin said softly. Yein nodded and asked “Hey, aren’t your parents looking for you? It’s already late.” “I’m about to go.” Gyujin answered with a small smile. Yein smile a bit. He walked past Gyujin and he didn’t notice that a small compartment in his bag was open, his phone fell but gladly it was caught in time by Gyujin.

 

“Hey hyung. Your phone fell from your bag. Um… your bag was kinda open.” Gyujin said was he quickly catches up with Yein. Yein shivered a bit from hearing Gyujin called him “hyung”. _“Weird.”_ Yein thought. “Ah thanks Gyujin.” Yein smiled.

 

Gyujin noticed that Yein’s uniform is sorta pink and he smells like tomatoes. He remembers Sungjoon told him what happened to Yein earlier that day.

“Um… hyung. I’m sorry about a while ago. Sorry for seeing… you with your vocal coach and I heard that you got a bad day.” Gyujin spoke and regretted what he said, so he covered his mouth.

“Oh it’s okay Gyujin-ah. It’s not your fault anyways.” Yein smiles at him and blinks. “Uh… How did you know that I had a bad day?” Yein looks at him with shock. “Sungjoon hyung said it to me!” Gyujin said, wide eyes, raising his arms a bit, looking like he surrendered. Yein laughs at Gyujin. “Hahaha. Okay. You should go home now. It’s already late.” Yein smiles at Gyujin.

* * *

Yein walks home but notices that Gyujin’s sorta following him. _“What… Is he following me?”_ Yein thought and blinks. He turns back and saw Gyujin stopping. “Yah! Are you following me?” Yein shouted a bit loudly. Gyujin runs to Yein’s side, Gyujin shook his head. “No hyung. Um… I just live nearby.” Gyujin smiles showing his pearly whites. _“He’s handsome when he smiles… Wait what?!”_ Yein thought and shook his head. “Um… hyung. Are you okay?” Gyujin looks at Yein. “Ah yeah. I’m okay, Oh really? You live nearby?” Yein excuses with a smile. Gyujin nods and smiles. Yein’s heart just jumps out of his chest when Gyujin smiles. _“Damn it…”_

* * *

They continue to walk silently until Yein arrives in front of his house. “So this is where I stop.” Yein smiles, waving to Gyujin. “I live really near your house hyung. We just live two houses apart.” Gyujin smiled. Yein’s heart beat skips. _“Please stop… I think I’ll faint from your smiles… wait… what the heck am I thinking?”_ he thought. He blushed (because of his thoughts). “Hyung, are you okay?” Gyujin got near him and checks. “I’m okay Gyu.” Yein said smiling. _“Gyu? GYU? What the hell Yein?”_ Yein thought face palming himself. Gyujin smiles and wave goodbye to Yein. “I’ll see you tomorrow hyung!” Gyujin shouted, looking back at Yein. Yein waved back. _“Huh? Tomorrow? What does he mean?”_ Yein just shrugged at the thought.

 

Yein enters his house. Yein greeted his mom. “Who was that son?” his mom said after greeting him. Yein widen his eyes. “You saw that mom?” “Yeap. So was that your boyfriend?” his mom replied cheekily. “No! He isn’t! He’s just an acquaintance.” Yein said blushing. “Ommo! You’re blushing! What’s with “I’ll see you tomorrow”? Huh?” she’s nudging Yein on the shoulder. “Mom!” Yein was red as a tomato with his mom’s teasing. “Okay. Okay. I’ll stop.” His mom said. Yein got upstairs to quickly take a bath. Yein did his homework. Then after he did all his homework, he laid on his bed. _“It wasn’t a really bad day after all.”_ Yein thought and he smiles.

* * *

The next day, nothing bad or really good had happen yet. Yein just waited until his classes finished. Yein walked towards the campus gate, seeing Gyujin there, standing. Was he waiting for Yein or Sungjoon?

 

Yein approached Gyujin. “Hey Gyujin. Are you waiting for Sungjoon?” Yein said while smiling. Gyujin shook his head, saying, “No. Actually, I’m waiting for you hyung” Gyujin smiled. Yein’s heart beats rapidly in his chest. _“Calm down heart please.”_ He thought while putting a hand to his chest. “Me? Why me, Gyujin?” Yein asked tilting his head. “I wanted to hang out with you. I want us o be close. That’s all.” Gyujin shrugged. “But I still have practice with my vocal coach.” Yein said as he pouted secretly. “Um… you could just skip for a day?” Gyujin widen his eyes from what he said and bit his lip. “Um… sorry. I know your vocal lessons are more important.” Gyujin said while scratching his head. Yein looked at Gyujin. _“So cute!!!! I could just hug him…”_ Yein thought. “No it’s actually a great idea!” Yein smiled at Gyujin. Gyujin looked at him with wide eyes. “Let’s go! I want to play arcade Gyujin, let’s go to the arcade! I haven’t played in a looooong time.” Yein said while he chuckled seeing Gyujin’s expression. _“Maybe this moment won’t happen again so might as well take it, right?”_ Yein thought while grabbing Gyujin’s hand (of course, Yein’s heart jumped out off of his chest).

 

They got to the nearest arcade. They play lots of games and they enjoyed each other naturally. But Yein’s phone rang, Yein saw the caller ID and it made him nervous. “Hyung, hand me your phone.” Gyujin said seriously. Yein handed it to Gyujin. Gyujin saw the caller ID and he guessed it right. It was Yein’s vocal coach. Gyujin turn off Yein’s phone. “What did you do?” Yein asked looking over Gyujin’s shoulder. “I turned it off so no one can disturb you and so that you can enjoy your day.” Gyujin handed Yein his phone and smiled at him. “So hyung… what do you want to do next? How anout we go to an amusement park? Lotte World?” Gyujin asked and eye smiled. Yein smiled and nodded. “Let’s go!”

* * *

They got to Lotte World. They rode all the rides and they played some games. Gyujin won a teddy bear that looks like a rabbit? Gyujin smiled and gave it to Yein. “Here hyung. Have it!” Yein looked surprised and smiled. “Thank you Gyu.” Yein hugged the teddy bear. Gyujin chuckled at how cute Yein was.

* * *

They ended the day by walking each other home.

 

“I hope you had fun today hyung.” Gyujin said while looking at Yein. “Yeah. I really had fun. The most fun-filled day I ever had!” Yein smiled while hugging the teddy bear looking rabbit. “I’m happy that you had hyung! I hope we can do this again some other time.” Gyujin now looking at the stars that filled the night sky. Yein smiled, knowing that Gyujin wanted to spend time with him.

 

Yein got home. His mom asks where he was since the vocal coach called her. Yein just said that he didn’t go to vocal lessons because he was tired. His mom noticed the stuff toy and again his mom teased him, making him blush and all. Yein took a bath and laid on his bed, hugging the bear rabbit stuff toy that Gyujin gave. Remembering what happened earlier. He smiled and remembered his phone was off. He turned it on and as expected, got lots of calls from his vocal coach. He got a message from an unknown number.

 

 **Unknown number:**  
Hey Yein hyung! This is Gyujin ^^ Sorry, I got your number from Sungjoon hyung. I forgot to ask awhile ago ^^; (Received: 12:00 AM)

“Oh it’s Gyujin.” Yein smiled.

 **Yein** :  
Okay Gyu :3 I’m saving your number =^^= (Sent: 12:01 AM)

Yein added Gyujin’s number to his phone. Yein wrote “Gyu <3” but then he changed it to “Gyujin :)”

 **Yein** :  
Good night Gyu ^^ I really had fun today. Thank you. (Sent: 12:06 AM)

 **Gyujin :)** :  
Okay hyung good night. Dream of me ;) (Received: 12:07 AM)

“What…” Yein thought and blushes afterwards. After that, he really got a good night sleep.

 

Ever since that day, Yein and Gyujin hang out all the time, just the both of them. They got really close. Sometimes, Yein can’t hang out with Wooseok anymore. So, Yein has been thinking how his friends will meet Gyujin. He approached Sungjoon about it.

 

“Hmmm… How about this coming school’s festival?” Sungjoon suggests with a smile.  
“Oh what a great idea! I could invite him to watch the school’s musical play.” Yein said enthusiastically with a grin on his face.

* * *

A week before the school’s festival, Yein and Gyujin met at Top M café.

 

“Hey Gyu, I wanted you to come and watch the musical I’m in. It’s next week. I hope you can go.” Yein handed a flyer to Gyujin. “Of course hyung. I won’t miss it out for the world.” Gyujin said in reply while smiling at Yein. Yein smiled back at Gyujin. They heard chattering in the counter. Yein looked at that direction and saw his friends are there. Wooseok, Changhyun, Sungjoon, and Sooil hyung. Yein waved at them and they saw him. So, this is Yein’s chance to introduce his friends to Gyujin. “Gyu, I want you to meet my friends. This is my best friend who’ll always look good, Wooseok (Yein rolled his eyes since that’s what Wooseok wanted to be called), my dancing machine friend, Chanhyun, you already know Sungjoon haha and my actor hyung, Sooil. Guys, this is Gyujin.” Yein laughed and introduce Gyujin to his friends.

 

“What are you doing here, Yein?” Sooil asked. “They’re on a date.” Sungjoon blurted out. Yein blushed and protested. After that, he excused himself. “Hey, I still need to go back to practice.” “Okay hyung. I know you’re busy since it’s only one week till your musical.” Gyujin smiled and said his good luck’s to Yein.

* * *

It has been a week of practicing. His insecurities piling up. Day by day, it’s like torture. It feels like he’s being poison. It has been a week that he hasn’t seen Gyujin. He reminds his self that he could see him on the day of his musical. He must focus. After his practice that day, he got home, he ate, he took a bath, and he looked at his phone. He saw that he got a message from Gyujin.

 **Gyujin :)** :  
Hey hyung. See you tomorrow! Oh wait, since it’s already 1 am, see you later ^^. I’ll be going to your school’s festival. Can’t wait though! Good luck hyung! Fighting! ^^ Hehe. Good night hyung! It’s okay if you don’t text back. I know you’re tired and all. Rest well hyung! :D (Received: 12:59 AM)

Yein grinned at the text. He feels like his tiredness and worries are all gone thanks to Gyujin.

* * *

The day of the school’s fesvital and the musical are now here. Lots of other students from other schools came to Yein’s school to appreciate the festivities. Yein arrived with his mom and his Jinwook hyung. After a couple of minutes, Gyujin arrived.

They enjoyed the food, the haunted house (Yein clung to Gyujin until they finished), the cafés (Yein saw Wooseok at an Ouran High School Host Club themed café. It suits Wooseok very well) and the performances.

 

Yein noticed that some of his friends haven’t arrived yet. He wants all his friends to watch the musical he’s in.

 

“Jinwook hyung, I thought Sooil hyung and Minsoo are gonna come here for the festival. Time’s running and it’s almost time for the musical.” Yein said a bit worried, while watching Changhyun’s performace (it’s a girl group medley). “Um… Sooil already texted me. They are already here but they went on a date at Wooseok’s café.” Jinwook replied while viewing the text he had received from Sooil.

* * *

Yein was already at the backstage, preparing for the musical. He got his make-up on and his costume. It’s only two hours left until performing. Yein’s anxiety rose up. His insecurities came back. He keeps playing with his hands. He can’t seem to settle down.

 

“I can’t do this…” he whispered. He went out to get some fresh air. Yein sat down on the ground, he hears some of the staff are looking for him. He just covers his face with his hands. He hears someone sat beside him.

“Hyung… are you okay? Is there something bothering you?” a familiar voice spoke out.  
_“Gyujin.”_ Yein thought. Yein stayed silent.  
“Hyung. I’m talking to you.” Gyujin’s voice came out with full of concern.  
“Gyujin…” Yein’s voice sounded like whisper as he get his hands off of his face. He is now looking at Gyujin.  
“I’m worried hyung. You’re not yourself today, you didn’t even talk to me since morning.” Gyujin sounded sad.

 

A huge sigh leaves Yein’s lips. Looking at Gyujin, sad and worried about him. All Yein wants to do is to hug him but he can’t do that.

 

“Hyung, I know there’s something bothering you and you aren’t telling anyone about it. I can help hyung. Please tell me. I’m worried…” Gyujin’s voice cracks up a bit and continues, “I really am.”

 

Yein didn’t know this side of Gyujin before. He always saw Gyujin as a very cheerful person. Yein feels guilty for causing Gyujin to worry about him.

 

Gyujin tries to lighten the atmosphere between them, he smiles. “Hyung, let’s go. The staffs are looking for you and the play is about to start soon.” Gyujin said as he stood up and grabbed Yein’s hand, intertwines their fingers together. “Hyung, le-.”

 

Yein pulls his hand back, which kinda shocked Gyujin.

 

“I can’t do it…” Yein’s voice came out soft like a whisper but Gyujin hears them.

Gyujin stood there confused. “What, hyu-“Gyujin said but was cut off by Yein.

“I can’t do it…” Yein repeats and continues, “I can’t do it… My voice is… not better like Hwanhee’s. My acting is not… good like Sooil hyung’s. My looks… well… they don’t seem to outstand like Wooseok’s. I’m just me. I’m just **plain** me.” He continues to let it all out. “I don’t feel as confident anymore. I’m always pointing out my flaws. I want to improve but it seems like nobody sees how hard I try to improve. No matter how hard I practice, nobody notice how hard I try.” Yein’s vision comes into blur, tears escaping his eyes.

 

Yein feels an arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Yein felt so comfortable, he finds himself hugging back.

 

“Hyung, for me, you were never **plain**. For me, you’re the **best**. That word describes you, BEST. I know that you have a very wonderful and beautiful voice that suits you very well. You said that you looks don’t seem to outstand? To me, you outstand amongst the crowd. You’re way cuter than other girls. I can’t help it but you make me fall for you deeper and deeper for your cuteness. Please don’t ever compare yourself with anyone and stop pointing out your flaws. Anyone can see how hard you try to improve yourself. Your mom, your Jinwook hyung, your friends and I can see how hard you work in order to improve. Hyung, I know that you can do this.” Gyujin said while biting his lower lip and continues, “I’m sorry hyung I’m not really good at this…” Gyujin said all those with sincerity as he kissed Yein’s head, looking into his eyes, pulling him closer.

Gyujin’s words ran deep inside of Yein and feels a lot better now. “I’m sorry.” That’s all Yein can say as he nuzzles onto Gyujin’s hug. _“Maybe… you’re all that I need after all…”_ Yein thought. They hugged each other for a few minutes and Yein realized something.

“Wait… You have fallen for me? For my cuteness?” Yein said as he blinks a couple of times. Gyujin only chuckled in response.

* * *

Yein performed his role in the play. His mother was very proud of him and he’s happily contented with his performance. He got the biggest cheer from his boyfriend, Gyujin.

(After that day, Yein ended his vocal lessons with his vocal coach)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How is it? It is okay? XD Yeah it’s kinda rushed (you know me). Yea… I kinda got this idea because a couple of days (or weeks I dunno), I was thinking about how bad I am in singing, dancing, even in writing but I okay now :) so I hope you enjoyed this fic ^^ ((PS: I’m sorry if you find it shitty, I made this fic for like 9 hours straight, without sleep, from 3 am to 12 noon))


End file.
